


William Tell's Got Nothing On Me

by Reccea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Reccea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know these people picked McCoy because he'd singled himself out as a doctor, not a warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Tell's Got Nothing On Me

Jim settles his hands on McCoy's shoulders. "You need to loosen up."

Bones's shoulders are set high, right one nearing his ear as he pulls the bow back again. "I have to hit a goddamned target in an hour, Jim. I don't have time to _loosen up_."

Jim rolls his eyes. He'd be annoyed at the assumption but, hell, it's not like he hasn't gone to 'loosen up' with someone else when he had less time than this. "I meant your shoulders," he says patiently. He pushes gently at McCoy's shoulders until McCoy relaxes them down to where Jim wants them.

"Don't know why the hell they picked me for this horse shit, anyway," Bones mutters, all his worry and fear coming out in gruff annoyance.

"I think the princess has a crush on you." Jim ghosts his arms around McCoy's, adjusting his hold and his aim.

"Could have fooled me." Bones turns his head enough so Jim can see him roll his eyes up close.

Jim grins. "Okay, so maybe not. But they want you to hit that ring. They already turned Spock down and they won't even talk to me."

"Can't say it's not a pleasure knowing there's a group of women who prefer me to you, but this isn't really what I signed up for, Jim." Bones starts to lower the bow but Jim puts his hands over McCoy's wrists and keeps them steady. He can feel McCoy's pulse fluttering against his fingertips.

"You hit the target, we get Chekov and Sulu back unharmed and we're allowed to set the terms for the dilithium. It's not a bad deal." Jim's not focusing on the fact that they'd taken Chekov and Sulu to begin with because it's not going to get them anywhere.

"I've missed the target the last _nine_ times, Jim. I don't think I'm going to miraculously turn this around." McCoy takes a deep breath and lets it out slow and unsteady, audibly nervous.

They both know these people picked McCoy because he'd singled himself out as a doctor, not a warrior and it burns them both a little. Jim thinks it's complete bullshit that McCoy's desire to help people is being used against him and he's bound and determined that this won't be a failure McCoy takes back with him.

"Relax," he orders. He's been captain long enough that Bones's body is loosening up even as he complains that it's not as easy as all that.

"Take a breath."

McCoy obliges, breathing in time with Jim.

Jim leans into him, chest against Bones's back, breathes again and again until Bones settles into the rhythm he's setting. He can feel the tension ease out of Bones's back, the muscles giving a little, posture easing. Up close Bones smells faintly of sweat and sweetmint, like the antiseptic gel he carries in his medkit and the ship laundry cleaner, and like Bones, through and through. Jim leans his head down, pushes his nose against the back of Bones's neck. Bones lets out a little sigh and doesn't say a word.

Jim smiles against the top knob of Bones's spine. He slides his hands back up Bones's arms, over his shoulders and down his back. He rests them at Bones's waist. "Let go, Bones."

He feels it when Bones lets the arrow fly, the release of the string reverberating across Bones's body and into Jim, shaking and soothing him.

Jim kisses the back of Bones's neck, because he's there, because Bones smells good, because he wants to (has wanted to, for so long he can't remember when he didn't). He turns his head to look in the distance.

He can see the arrow, white fletching bright against the center of the blue target. Bones lets out a laugh, surprised and delighted. Jim's not used to the sound, it makes his fingers curl tight against Bone's shirt and his breath quicken. "Told you, you just needed to loosen up."

Bones leans back against him, comfortable and easy like it's something they've done before. He reaches back with his free hand, catching hold of Jim's side and keeping him there. "Yeah, something like that."


End file.
